topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Adult/Boruto)
|-| Base= |-| Sage Mode= |-| KCM V2/Biju Mode= |-| Biju Sage Mode= |-| Six Paths Sage Mode= Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka: Nanadaime Hokage, Monster, Child of Prophecy, Youth with Blue Eyes, Fox, Asura Re-Incarnate, the Strongest Shinobi, Old Geezer Classification: Human Ninja, Jinchūriki (host of tailed beasts), Rikudō'' '' (user of the power of the 6 paths) Threat level: God-, likely God Age: 31/32 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Versed in the usage of kunai and shuriken), Taijutsu practitioner, Chakra Manipulation (Through which he can walk on any surface and perform various jutsus), Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Duplication (Can make clones of himself and gain their experience and knowledge after they are dispersed/destroyed), Healing (Kyuubi chakra gives him enhanced recuperative ability), Shapeshifting, Wind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Sage Mode increases all of his previous jutsus significantly), Enhanced Senses (Can detect targets over large distances and can detect individual characters by their chakra types), Can use nature energy to extend the reach of his strikes which are invisible in nature, Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore the outer defense of targets and specifically perform internal damage by sending chakra waves into them with Frog Strike) and Resistance to it (can now perform Rasenshuriken in base without any drawbacks), Energy Projection (Via Futon Rasenshuriken) || All previous base abilities along with Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, even in one tailed form he was able to regenerate back his lung which was destroyed by Sasuke), Chakra arms (Which can extend tens of meters) and Forcefield (Chakra oozes out from his body, which as a result makes a barrier around him), Energy Projection (Via Bijuudama) || All previous base abilities along with Statistics Amplification, Emotion Sensing (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted Nagato's attempt of yanking his soul out, Gudōdama erase the part of the soul that they hit and Naruto can wield them like softballs), Matter Manipulation and Power Nullification (Gudōdama are superior to Jinton which atomisation, and can nullify all Ninjutsu) and Possession (Resisted the effects of Nagato's black reciever), Energy Projection, Can form several chakra arms out of pure chakra which also extend dozens of meters away, limited Intangibility ( Type 3, put his hand through Hinata's chest to grab Toneri's Chakra Orb), Lava Manipulation (still possesses the chakra from the other 8 Biju), Ink Manipulation ( with ), Water Manipulation ( with ), Mangetism Manipulation (with ), Steam Manipulation (with ), Earth Manipulation (with Earth Release, capable of building walls extremely fast), Attack Absorption (using the Scientific Ninja Tool, however he only used this once) Physical strength: At least Small Planet+ (fought Momoshiki, who dwarfs Kaguya in power. This is shown in multiple different media, such as novels, games, anime, manga and the movie itself) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Small Planet+', '''likely' far higher (Able to harm Momoshiki, thus putting him above the likes of Kaguya, who was so much more powerful than Madara that Sasuke couldn't believe such a being existed. Madara himself being able to output casual Small Planet levels of power multiple times. Should logically be much stronger than his 19 year old Six Paths form, which itself would be massively superior to the portion of KCM he used to defeat Toneri in one hit, who cleaved the moon like butter.) '''Durability: At least''' Small Planet+ (Tanked attacks from Momoshiki, should scale much above his previous states as he was able to take KTB to the face without any damage in a form that previously could not battle Obito alone. His base durability has improved to the point it is no longer damaged by use of Rasenshuriken, whiich causes damage on a cellular level) '''Speed: Relativistic (Dodged a photon beam from close range multiple times whilst suffering from a heart attack thanks to an auto-immune disease), far higher in Six Paths mode (battled Fused Momoshiki on an almost equal footing, who was far superior to even Prime Kaguya. He has shown such tremendous growth in power and speed that his KCM from the Last is able to casually react to Sub-Relativistic speeds and match them in sheer running speed thanks to Toneri's Ginrin Tensei Baku, Six Paths power is leagues beyond KCM and this is 10+ years prior to the events of Boruto, where he is logically stronger from combat experience and continued training) Intelligence: High (leads the village of Konoha), Genius in battle (has proven to be very adept at mastering techniques such as Rasenshuriken which neither his father, Minato Namikaze nor his mentor, Kakashi Hatake could do. His chakra control post the War has improved to the point that he is able to form multiple Rasenshuriken with one hand, when earlier making one required the aid of two Kage Bunshin. Can make use of weird techniques such as the Sexy Jutsu to his advantage even whilst facing extremely powerful threats. Can defeat powerful opponents like Delta, whilst trying to keep them alive) Stamina: Very high. One of the strongest beings in his verse. (Battled Sasuke Uchiha for nearly an entire day, as their battle began sometime after dawn and ended close to dusk, and this is after sacrificing chakra thousands of times while making use of Kage Bunshin in battle, making just one Kage Bunshin halves your chakra and Naruto spammed thousands of them) Range: Hundreds of kilometers with Rasenshuriken, higher with sensing Standard equipment: None notable, sometimes uses a scientific ninja tool that is built into the shape of his hand Noteworthy Abilities and Techniques Kage Bunshin no Jutsu This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on. Depending on how much chakra the user has and how many clones they make, this rapid depletion of their reserves can be dangerous. Because of this, usually only those of at least jōnin-level can safely use the standard Shadow Clone Technique.The Multiple Shadow Clone Technique – which creates hundreds of clones to the standard version's dozens – is unsafe to the point of being forbidden. Naruto Uzumaki is an exception to this rule; because he has access to the chakra of the Nine-Tails, he can create hundreds of clones without worry. Unlike the basic Clone Technique, shadow clones are physically real. They possess the same clothing, damage, and transformations as the user at the time of their creation. Most tools and weaponry are copied when the shadow clones are created. Clone_Body_Slam.png Aerial_Style_Dance_2.png Chakra_Circulatory_System.PNG.png Cho_Mini_Bijudama.png Naruto_Vs_Kaguya.png Once created, shadow clones can serve a number of purposes. They can be used as decoys, either by keeping opponents preoccupied or, because they can't be told apart, concealing the original's identity. If enough shadow clones are created, they can simply overwhelm an opponent, pinning them down or attacking from multiple directions. Shadow clones can also be used simply to assist the user, joining the user for tactics they can't do alone. or being sent to carry out tasks while the user is busy. If, in the latter case, shadow clones encounter unforeseen obstacles, they will behave just as the user would in the same circumstances. Because they have their own chakra, shadow clones can perform other jutsu, including making more shadow clones. Shadow clones usually disperse once they are struck hard enough, but they have been shown capable of enduring injuries for a time. Although they are separate, shadow clones maintain small links between themselves and their original, intended to allow the user to reestablish control when needed. Users can exploit this link to network their clones, causing changes in their own chakra to extend to all the others. Rasengan The Rasengan was created by Minato Namikaze, which he based on the Tailed Beast Ball. He spent three years creating the Rasengan, which he intended to be the highest form of shape transformation. Like many of Minato's jutsu, the Rasengan does not require hand seals to perform. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional chakra to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long the Rasengan can be maintained. However, the Rasengan will dissipate if it collides with something, even if it's an unintended target. Though the Rasengan's shape is consistent from user to user, its size varies from only barely large enough to be noticeable to much larger than the user's hand. With greater experience with the Rasengan comes a larger size. Jiraiya describes the Rasengan as stronger than the Chidori, a statement that Sasuke Uchiha concurs with after comparing the damage caused by the two attacks. On contact, the Rasengan grinds into its target, propels them along the Rasengan's trajectory - either away from the user or into the ground beneath them - and at some point bursts, causing severe damage at the point of contact. Uzumaki Barrage Naruto creates four shadow clones to assist him for this technique. The clones kick or punch the target into the air, each yelling "U-ZU-MA-KI" as they do so. While the target is airborne, Naruto himself performs a spinning heel drop , sending them back towards the ground. Naruto modelled this manoeuvre after Sasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo, increasing its lethality by combining the Lion Combo's taijutsu with the shadow clone's ninjutsu. Oiroke no Jutsu A variant of the Transformation Technique, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman usually surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture. Naruto uses this technique to distract or win over men with sex appeal, with all successful attempts causing an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim, while Konohamaru uses it to impress Naruto. Typically, the more perverted the victim, the greater their reaction will be. According to Naruto, the stronger an opponent is, the more effective this technique would be in creating an opening because they would be expecting an actual technique and will be momentarily confused, leaving an opening. Obviously, this would only work once. After Naruto returned to Konohagakure in Part II, he bragged that he has developed the "new-and-improved" Sexy Technique, but was punched into the distance by Sakura before he had the chance to perform it. Odama Rasengan It uses the same concept of compressing spinning chakra in one's palm as in the original Rasengan, only increasing the amount of chakra involved. Because there is even more chakra being compressed to a higher density, the ball releases its energy immediately on contact, thus increasing its destructive power beyond the Rasengan's. Chōōdama Rasengan An even more powerful version of the Rasengan, bigger than the user's body. n an instant, the user creates a Rasengan of gigantic proportions, larger than their own body. When it impacts, there is a large shock wave unleashed that can send unsuspecting shinobi flying. As with many Rasengan variants, Naruto needs the help of a shadow clone in the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan's formation. By the time he's Hokage, Naruto can perform this technique with one hand and even pass it on to Boruto Uzumaki to use.This jutsu is so chakra-intense that it was capable of overwhelming Delta's shinobi-ware's formidable chakra absorption capabilities. Ōdama Rasen Tairengan After performing the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto creates several Big Ball Rasengan. The clones then charge towards the target in horizontal line formation and slam their Rasengan into the target, causing a massive amount of damage. Rasenkyūgan Naruto uses his chakra arms while within Nine-Tails Chakra Modeto form a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand, then throws it above his back. He then uses extra chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere, simulating an "absorption" of the victims into the Rasengan. Chōōdama Rasen Tairengan An upgraded version of the ability stated above, Naruto used this against Toneri in the Last. An immensely powerful technique, it required even someone like Toneri to use Gudodama to defend himself with. Wakusei Rasengan Naruto Uzumaki — while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode — creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex. The strength of this technique is so great that it even took a shinobi reincarnated by the Impure World Reincarnation technique a significant amount of time to regenerate, which they normally do instantly Rasenrengan The user creates two Rasengan, one in each of their hands. The user can then either attack two targets at once, or attack the same target with both Rasengan. Rasenrangan Naruto, while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, uses a chakra arm to form multiple Rasengan above his head. He then uses additional arms to hold the Rasengan and hit multiple opponents simultaneously. Rasen Chō Tarengan After creating a multitude of shadow clones, Naruto and his clones each create a Rasengan to bombard their target with devastating effects. Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a Rasengan, Naruto then enters Sage Mode. The clones then expand their Rasengan into Ultra Big Ball Rasengan and simultaneously strike the target, resulting in an enormous amount of damage, capable of even stunning Kurama. Rasenshuriken The Rasenshuriken was invented by Naruto Uzumaki shortly after he figured out the principles of the Wind Release: Rasengan. Like that technique, Naruto typically has the help of two shadow clonesin the Rasenshuriken's formation: he provides the chakra, one clone helps keep the chakra contained, and the second clone adds his wind nature. Unlike the Wind Release: Rasengan, additional shape transformation is applied to the Rasenshuriken, creating four large points around the central Rasengan core, giving the appearance of a fūma shuriken. It also gives off a loud screeching noise. By the time of The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto is able to create Rasenshuriken without aid. The Rasenshuriken requires a great deal of chakra to perform. Naruto has been shown creating as many as three Rasenshuriken on his own before tiring out. While in Sage Mode, he can create two Rasenshuriken per transformation.After the second, he must re-enter Sage Mode in order to be able create additional Rasenshuriken. However, after improving his Sage Mode he's able to use three at a single time (five in the anime), and while in his Kurama Mode or Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, he can use the Rasenshuriken an unlimited number of times. Its four points are very sharp, enough to cut through rock and disintegrate most of Pain's Human Path. After travelling a certain distance or colliding with a target that it can't slice through, the central sphere of the Rasenshuriken detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area. Within this vortex, countless microscopic wind blades are created, so many that even the Sharingan can't count them all. The wind blades damage anything within the vortex on a cellular level, attacking the chakra circulatory system to such a degree that no amount of medical ninjutsu can heal it. Tsunade likens the damage to poison, and warns that if the damage is great enough, those affected by it won't be able to use jutsu again. Odama Rasenshuriken By using two shadow clones and his Wind Release nature transformation, Naruto is able to form a Rasengan in the form of a shuriken. The sphere in the technique's centre is considerably larger compared to that of the Rasenshuriken's standard variant. The user can also keep adding chakra to the technique causing it to expand to enormous proportions. In this enormous version, Rasenshuriken shines very brightly in the dark. When thrown it causes a tremendous wind sphere upon detonation that can be seen from several kilometres away, and is enough to even neutralise a reincarnated Madara Uchiha long enough to be restrained, while simultaneously destroying both of Hashirama's wood dragons. Mini-Rasenshuriken Naruto, while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, creates two small chakra arms on his index finger, with which he creates a miniature Rasenshuriken. Though the shuriken has less attack power than the original, it is still very effective, being capable of slicing straight through a merged White Zetsu clone's leg with relative ease. Kawazu Kumite The Frog Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode and trained with the toads of Mount Myōboku. The senjutsu chakra used during Sage Mode "activates" the body in various ways, enhancing the user's speed, reflexes, strength, stamina and durability. This allows a sage to achieve incredible feats which include leaping great distances, shattering sharp materials with their bare hands, as well as lifting objects several times their size. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also surrounds the user in an aura of that same natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilising the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. Only users of Sage Mode can see or sense this aura's extension. Nothing else, not even the Rinnegan can see it. One punch has been shown to have enough force to cripple and completely finish off an opponent, not unlike Chakra Enhanced Strength. In addition, the enhanced speed, reflexes and heightened chakra-sensing from Sage Mode, combined with the skilful body movements of Frog Kata, allows the practitioner to evade enemy strikes at the last possible moment. Sennin Mōdo Sage Mode is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. Naruto gets yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes in this mode. * Sage Mode Sensory Abilites - * Sage Mode Amplification '''- * Bijū Mōdo Once Naruto learns the Nine-Tails' name - Kurama - their hearts synchronise and Naruto becomes able to enter what is referred to as Kurama Mode. His pupils becomes slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori, similar to the one Minato usually wears. For all intents and purposes, Kurama Mode is a completed version of Nine-Tails Chakra Mode: Tailed Beast Mode without the full transformation, meaning that Naruto is able to use Tailed Beast Balls. He can partially manifest parts of Kurama's body if needed, such as its head and tails. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto is shown isolating the Kurama Mode transformation to one hand. Naruto is able to transfer his and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them tailless version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly enhance their techniques: Hinata Hyūga, for example, is able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails with a single Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Kakashi Hatake states that the power and volume of the transferred chakra is even greater than when Kurama earlier directly handed chakra to him, which had improved his Kamui at least three-fold. Despite Kurama's contribution, C claims the transferred chakra more closely resembles Naruto's own. Bijū Sage Mode Naruto can combine his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and its various forms with Sage Mode to further enhance his abilities with the power of senjutsu. His pupils become a combination of the two forms: the vertical fox-slits with the horizontal toad-slats. Naruto notes he can absorb natural energy more quickly than usual while in Kurama Mode. After meeting Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki during the Fourth Shinobi World War, these abilities are further augmented by the powers of the Six Paths Sage Mode and the Six Paths Senjutsu. Rikudō Sennin Mōdo This state is indicated with Naruto's pupils consisting of a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats, and there is no pigmentation around his eyes that would otherwise signify the standard Sage Mode. Since Naruto first awakened this power, he has always used it simultaneously with the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Directly after obtaining Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power, Naruto's eyes are yellow, and later orange with the various chakra modes he uses after the war, just like his previous ones before meeting Hagoromo. This mode increases the user's physical parameters well above that of Sage Mode and the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, as Naruto was able to kick away Truth-Seeking Balls before entering the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode with this power. As a heightened state of Sage Mode, Naruto's jutsu are augmented with larger amounts of natural energy to make them stronger. With the power he received from Hagoromo, Naruto has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things: his sensing ability rises, to the point where he can sense and thus react to the invisible shadows in the world of Limbo. When Naruto uses his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode in conjunction with his Six Paths Sage Mode, he can push his abilities even further, such as being able to levitate, becoming fast enough to catch Kaguya Ōtsutsuki off guard and durable enough to take a Chidori, unharmed. Some of the derived techniques are explained below. * '''Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei - This technique is activated when users of the Six Paths Yin and Yang Powers simultaneously place their palms upon the target's body. The target is then made into a centre of gravity, causing the surrounding earth to be forcefully pulled onto their body and formed into a sealing stone far larger than what is created by the standard Chibaku Tensei. The technique can also seal away the target's Rinne Sharingan, as images of the Six Paths Yin and Yang seals appear within their eye and overlap, as well as forcibly extract their chakra from their body. The only known method of breaking this seal is for a wielder of the Rinnegan to summon the core out of the resulting satellite. * Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken - A powerful technique whereby Naruto, after accessing Son Gokū's power, creates a Rasenshuriken with a lava-infused nucleus, the heat of which causes the blades themselves to emit steam. The technique is strong enough to destroy a target's legs, and when expanded, it was powerful enough to bisect the Ten-Tails' tree form completely. * Senpō: Jiton Rasengan - A technique that's available to Naruto after inheriting the Sage of the Six Paths' powers. By combining his Rasengan with Shukaku's Magnet Release to reinforce its suction power, he creates a Rasengan with the beast's cursed seal markings. He then smashes the sphere into his opponent in the same manner as a normal Rasengan. Upon being struck with this technique, the markings quickly spread across the target's body and immobilises them. * Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken - While in his Six Paths Sage Mode, using the Six Paths Senjutsuand fully transformed into Kurama, Naruto creates two shadow clones of the entire chakra construct. The shadow clones merge into the original, creating a three-faced, six-armed construct. In its right arms, it creates a Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, and in its left arms, it creates a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, both infused with natural energy. It is strong enough to counter Sasuke Uchiha's strongest offensive technique. * Bijūdama Rasenshuriken - With help from Kurama, Naruto converts his Truth-Seeking Ball into a Tailed Beast Ball, and adds wind-natured chakra to create the shuriken-like blades around it before hurling it at the target. The resulting explosion dwarfs that of a regular Tailed Beast Ball and can destroy multiple planetoid-like objects in one blast. * Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken - Used against Kaguya, Naruto creates 8 clones and creates specific chakra natured Rasenshuriken, after the Tailed Beasts' chakra Category:Naruto Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:Threat level God Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Male Category:Flying Category:Protagonist Category:Weapons user Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Swordsman Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Ninja Category:Water element manipulator Category:Magma element manipulator